nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sydney suburban railway lines
This is a list of suburban lines on the Sydney Metro and Sydney Trains networks. Metro North West Line * Tallawong * Rouse Hill * Kellyville * Bella Vista * Norwest * Hills Showground * Castle Hill * Cherrybrook * Epping * Macquarie University * Macquarie Park * North Ryde * Chatswood T1 North Shore Line * Berowra * Mount Kuring-gai * Mount Colah * Asquith * Hornsby * Waitara * Wahroonga * Warrawee * Turramurra * Pymble * Gordon * Killara * Lindfield * Roseville * Chatswood * Artarmon * St Leonards * Wollstonecraft * Waverton * North Sydney * Milsons Point * Wynyard * Town Hall * Central T1 Western Line * Central * Redfern * Strathfield * Lidcombe * Auburn * Clyde * Granville * Harris Park * Parramatta * Westmead * Wentworthville * Pendle Hill * Toongabbie * Seven Hills * Blacktown * Doonside * Rooty Hill * Mount Druitt * St Marys * Werrington * Kingswood * Penrith * Emu Plains * Marayong * Quakers Hill * Schofields * Riverstone * Vineyard * Mulgrave * Windsor * Clarendon * East Richmond * Richmond T2 Inner West & Leppington Line * Museum * St James * Circular Quay * Wynyard * Town Hall * Central * Redfern * Macdonaldtown * Newtown * Stanmore * Petersham * Lewisham * Summer Hill * Ashfield * Croydon * Burwood * Strathfield * Homebush * Flemington * Lidcombe * Auburn * Clyde * Granville * Harris Park * Parramatta * Merrylands * Guildford * Yennora * Fairfield * Canley Vale * Cabramatta * Warwick Farm * Liverpool * Casula * Glenfield * Edmondson Park * Leppington T3 Bankstown Line * Town Hall * Wynyard * Circular Quay * St James * Museum * Central * Redfern * Erskineville * St Peters * Sydenham * Marrickville * Dulwich Hill * Hurlstone Park * Canterbury * Campsie * Belmore * Lakemba * Wiley Park * Punchbowl * Bankstown * Yagoona * Birrong * Regents Park * Berala * Lidcombe * Sefton * Chester Hill * Leightonfield * Villawood * Carramar * Cabramatta * Warwick Farm * Liverpool T4 Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line * Bondi Junction * Edgecliff * Kings Cross * Martin Place * Town Hall * Central * Redfern * Sydenham * Tempe * Wolli Creek * Arncliffe * Banksia * Rockdale * Kogarah * Carlton * Allawah * Hurstville * Penshurst * Mortdale * Oatley * Como * Jannali * Sutherland * Loftus * Engadine * Heathcote * Waterfall * Kirrawee * Gymea * Miranda * Caringbah * Woolooware * Cronulla T5 Cumberland Line * Richmond * East Richmond * Clarendon * Windsor * Mulgrave * Vineyard * Riverstone * Schofields * Quakers Hill * Marayong * Blacktown * Seven Hills * Toongabbie * Pendle Hill * Wentworthville * Westmead * Parramatta * Merrylands * Guildford * Yennora * Fairfield * Canley Vale * Cabramatta * Warwick Farm * Liverpool * Casula * Glenfield * Edmondson Park * Leppington T7 Olympic Park Line * (Central) * (Redfern) * (Strathfield) * Lidcombe * Olympic Park T8 Airport & South Line * Town Hall * Wynyard * Circular Quay * St James * Museum * Central * Redfern * St Peters * Sydenham * Green Square * Mascot * Domestic Airport * International Airport * Wolli Creek * Turrella * Bardwell Park * Bexley North * Kingsgrove * Beverly Hills * Narwee * Riverwood * Padstow * Revesby * Panania * East Hills * Holsworthy * Glenfield * Macquarie Fields * Ingleburn * Minto * Leumeah * Campbelltown * Macarthur T9 Northern Line * Gordon * Killara * Lindfield * Roseville * Chatswood * Artarmon * St Leonards * Wollstonecraft * Waverton * North Sydney * Milsons Point * Wynyard * Town Hall * Central * Redfern * Burwood * Strathfield * North Strathfield * Concord West * Rhodes * Meadowbank * West Ryde * Denistone * Eastwood * Epping * Cheltenham * Beecroft * Pennant Hills * Thornleigh * Normanhurst * Hornsby Stations currently under construction Metro City & Southwest * Crows Nest * Victoria Cross * Barangaroo * Pitt Street * Waterloo Metro West * Westmead * Parramatta * Sydney Olympic Park * Burwood North * Five Dock * The Bays Precinct Category:Sydney Trains Lines Category:Sydney Metro Lines Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Lists